


You're a Mess (but i love it)

by hollyhunny411



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ong is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhunny411/pseuds/hollyhunny411
Summary: Ongniel are Uni flatmates with typical Uni problems. Except that Daniel might be developing a crush on a certain someone.---Basically Ong has no idea how to be an adult but it's endearing (I'm bad at Summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm from the U.K so this is very typical Uni stuff but if something doesn't make sense just drop me a comment and I'll explain, otherwise enjoy ❤️  
> Also this will be multi chapter

'Ong?' Daniel started questioningly. Daniel had walked in on what could only be described as quite usual behaviour for his smaller, brunette flat mate. He was currently nose deep in a bowl of cereal at their kitchen table, throwing it into his mouth at such a rate Dan was becoming concerned he might just have been told he had ten hours to live.

'You know what time it is right?' Daniel and Seongwoo had lived together for two years, both science majors at the same university who met in an unlikely duet at a freshers week science event. 

'Mmfnmf' Ong expressed, whatever he was trying to say lost as he kept eating. 

'I'll assume that means you do.' Dan said, having given up on following what Ong does.  
Ong swallowed his spoonful of cereal, coughing a little in a rush to talk. 

'I needed to finish the milk' he said gesturing to the carton of milk which was currently serving as a centrepiece in front of him.

'Did you know it goes out of date tomorrow?' He said pausing to read Daniels reaction. 'No,' he continued, 'of course you didn't, well that's why the cereal first of all, and second of all I'm awake right now because - I'm assuming based on the fact that you're fully dressed you and I both know - we have a tutorial in approximately - nine minutes' Dan was stunned silent by the sheer speed at which Ong ran through his defence. 

'Alright' he said eventually, 'seems like you've got it all figured out then.' Was all Dan could think to say. I mean, clearly he did not have it all figured out but if he had convinced himself then did it really matter? 

'Well, it's six minutes until the tutorial attendance and we're about eleven minutes away so we best get going, eh?' Ong jumped up from his seat and threw his bag over his shoulder in one fluid motion, leading Dan out of the flat and then the building before breaking out in to a run gleefully that the older was forced to follow. Dan had never met someone who more accurately fit the description hot mess, but that was his charm.


	2. An Ongrigin Story (thank god everyone knows this song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about there first meeting

It had been almost 2 years since the two met at the freshers night event which lead to their eventual situation as flatmates this year. Dan tried not to think about it as much as he found himself doing. That was the Wednesday, no- the Thursday of freshers week. One of the girls he knew from his high school, Yoojung had promised to buy him drinks if he came along to a science meet up, so she could chase the boy she met in her lab group.  
Dan may be a multi-dimentional person, but none of those dimensions were giving up on the promise of free alcohol despite how ridiculous he knew the whole night would be. 

The night evolved from casual, first day of school style 'let's get to know each other's - during which Dan discovered that his entire course (or at least the type that would turn up to this kind of event) were hopelessly dull- into a night of decidedly less casual shot taking in the uni bar with Yoojung and her new love interest until Dan finally felt enough like a third wheel to go and seek his own entertainment elsewhere. It didn't take long. In fact, his own entertainment came hurtling into his shoulder just after he had stepped out from his table knocking him off balance. His own entertainment was none other than Ong Seongwoo. Not that he knew it yet. His new entertainment was a guy around Daniel's own age jumping around wildly singing the first verse of some song Dan recognised. 

The boy stoped briefly in front of him smiling and offering Dan his hand. Oh, how did he get on the floor? The brunette above him cocked his head to the side, looking unbearably soft or maybe that was the tequila making his vision blurry but probably not. Dan felt like the boy was looking at him for hours before he eventually grabbed his hand, lifting him off the ground with ease. 

'Your turn' he winked thrusting a microphone into Dan's hand. Singing, - oh god singing- that's what the boy was doing before. And Dan can hear the tune building behind them. He looks over at the boy who was thankfully still singing passionately into his own microphone and Dan remembers the words all of a sudden. He laughs through the first lines as he watches the other boy throwing himself around in gestures that could have been considered dancing if he had any semblance of rhythm. Dan was surprised as the boy turned to face him for the finale, the two of them riding out the final chorus together, the rest of the bar singing along wholeheartedly. 

Dan had never really thought of a good use for the human body's innate knowledge of Mr. Brightside, but he had definitely found one that night. The crowd seemed to like it enough that they encouraged an encore, which they of course obliged- this time to the tune of Teenage Dirtbag. 

Once their second song of the night concluded Dan felt a little bit like death. Keeping up with his new companion proved harder than it looked, so he retreated to the bar to rehydrate, surprised when he was followed by none other than the executioner himself.

'Hey, mate? Sorry about that, what can I say? They loved you.' He laughed a little making light of the awkwardness that was falling between them. 'I'm Seongwoo by the way, Ong Seongwoo.' 

'I'm Daniel' he replied in between laboured breaths. 'Kang Daniel. First year Chemistry' he added feeling that he should at least offer that much. 

'Cool. I'm a First Year. Biomed.' He replied grinning. 'Here, I'll buy you a drink. A thank you for your enthusiasm' Daniel could swear he saw him wink again, but he tried not to think about it. The rest of the night went pretty uneventfully, They tried to sit together after Ong bought his drink but he was swiftly pulled away by a couple of other Biomed guys who were yelling and whining something about Seongwoo always escaping them to which he just shrugged, looking apologetically back at Dan as he was dragged away. Since he was left alone he drank up and left quickly after, flopping into his dorm bed once he arrived home and definitely not thinking about how to see Ong Seongwoo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I based this on an actual story abt how 2 of my friends met (this one is a little more dramatic) As always, comments and kudos appreciated


	3. Midlife Crisis (never heard of her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love ikea

Daniel was not asleep yet. It was four in the fucking morning but he was stressed about the Physics test tomorrow and no one could fault him for feeling restless. He tossed around for another minute or two before deciding to get up and make a cup of tea. Tea cures all ills, after all. Dan could list all the things he expected when walking into his kitchen at 4am but given 100 guesses he still could not have guessed that he would find Ong building IKEA furniture in their living room. Dan was tired and he wondered if he should ask but the words fell out of his mouth anyway. 

'Ong?' Dan prompted the younger.

'Yeah Dan?' He replied halfheartedly, the building clearly taking a lot out of him. 

'Should I ask why you're building ikea furniture or would you rather I pretended I didn't see this?' Dan was trying not to upset the boy who looked distraught on the floor, surrounded by screws and wooden planks. He was currently attempting to hold what looked like a leg and screw it into place but was struggling with having just two hands- unable to hold it up and screw it in simultaneously.

'My previous desk may or may not have a hole in it due to some overzealous studying. So I'm putting together a replacement.' Ong replied somewhat nervously. 

'You're making a replacement for an unconfirmed desk breakage?' Dan laughed then, Ong was good at bullshitting but he would always be terrible at keeping secrets. Dan pitied the boy just a little as the leg was screwed in squint for the fourth time since He had stood there. It's not like he was sleeping anyway. So sat down on the other side of the table holding the leg while Ong finally managed to attach it. They worked mostly in silence with the occasional 'I need that bit' or 'are you sure that goes there?'s. Dan could tell Ong was thankful for his help by the way his breath evened out and he managed to contain his complaints for the piece of furniture. 

It was rare to see him quiet like this. It was making Dan lose focus, he kept noticing things about the other boy that he had kept buried by the noisiness between them. Like the way watching Ong's biceps flex made him feel. Or the way Dan's eyes kept falling to look at Ong's lips when he spoke. They had finished construction about 40 minutes later, lifting it up and looking it over before Ong let out a small but enthusiastic whoop. 

'Let's do the swap then' Ong said after admiring it one last time. They lifted it fairly easily between the two of them out into the hall before Ong dropped his end down purposefully beside his door.

'One in one out.' he explained 'Can you hold the door open?' Dan dropped his end too, stepping quickly into the room to catch the door and hold it open. Ong's previous desk was a lot more modest than the one they had just built and also, Dan noted on it's way past him, definitely had a compromising hole in its surface. One they had fitted the desk into the small space provided Dan collapsed onto the bed behind him happily. He had definitely exhausted himself enough to fall asleep.

'Oh no no nono. No. no!' Ong exclaimed when he turned around. 

'That is a single bed so you can just get moving.' Ong continued sternly, fussing above him.

'Can't, too tired.' Dan heard himself saying, his eyes closed. 

'Well then,' Ong started sounding closer than he remembered. 'I'll just move you myself' Dan felt arms around him then, lifting him up until Ong was holding him bridal style and all he could feel was Ong's arms and the heat radiating from the other. He hoped he wasn't blushing. 

Daniel was let down unceremoniously less than a minute later into what appeared to be his own bed as he opened his eyes to check his surroundings. 

'Oww' he yelled softly, trying to be mindful of the neighbours. 

'Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to sleep with me' Ong said suggestively from the doorway.   
'Hey!' Dan yelled suddenly embarrassed. Ong gave a hearty laugh before turning to leave. 

'Thanks for the help kid.' He shut the door quietly behind him leaving Dan stunned in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted three chapters in 2 days whoops I have no consistency


	4. We don't have blankets (do we?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shit is so sweet I swear I got toothache writing it

Dan walked into the flat on Tuesday afternoon not expecting much. Ong finished classes early on a Tuesday so he was normally out at work when Dan came home, so he busied himself instead on a lab hand-in. Once he had gotten tired (read: 5 minutes later) he went through to the kitchen to turn the kettle on. When he got there however it was obvious Ong had not gone to class that day. A fort as big as their- albeit small- living room was staring Dan in the face. Maybe he would talk to Ong about not repurposing the furniture without a running it past him once he got home. 

'My god he's really gone crazy' Dan said laughing under his breath as he turned to look at the monstrosity again. It was constructed of their two university issue couches ( wooden boards held together by metal frames with not much else going for them) pushed together forming a huge square on the end of which the coffee table had been placed, presumably for functionality. This was all brought together by what appeared to be at least 4 different blankets forming a roof which was then tied up to the curtain pole allowing the new piece of furniture to get some natural light. How sensible. 

'I'm not crazy' the voice snapped him out of his mindless appraisal of the new interior. 'My boss gave me a week off and my life has lost both meaning and structure' What the hell.

'Ong you're here?' Dan questioned, searching for the fort's entrance. 

'No, I'm somewhere else. Yes I'm here. I made a fort not an anomaly in space time' Ong replied scathingly, or at least he tried to. Everything loses it's sting when it's muffled by blankets. 

Dan discovers quickly that the window is also the only entry point and peeks his head in to reveal the other boy, who was indeed there, his hair standing up from the static of the blankets. 'This is a new low just fyi' Dan says then, challenging the other. 'You know it's exam week right?' 

'I have books in here' Ong says lifting up a large textbook and waving it around in front of Dan. 

'Ong that is your maths textbook from last semester' Dan said raising his eyebrows.

'There is no way you could know that. We don't go to the same maths lectures' Ong countered. 

'No, we don't, but I pay enough attention to your timetable to know what maths you take' Ong frowned then, realising he had been caught. 'That and it says semester one right at the bottom of the cover you were just waving at me' Dan smiled proudly as Ong turned the cover around to reveal that it did in fact say semester 1 on the front. 

'Okay you caught me. Without work my life is meaningless and I built this fort to hide from my problems.' He paused as if debating whether or not to continue 'And I was using my maths textbook as a stand for my laptop so I could eat while I watched Netflix.' Ong pretended to be distraught, not meeting Dan's eyes as Dan processed everything Ong had just said. 

'Alright, here, hello? Earth to Ong.' Ong finally looked up at him. 'She gave you the week off to study right?' Ong nodded, pouting like a kid being told off. 'Then let's study! I'll stick the kettle on and provided I'm also allowed in Ong's fort of Existential Dread, I'll bring my books and we can study.' 

'Okay. Thanks Dan' Ong smiled genuinely and Dan thought to himself that he would do anything to keep seeing that smile.

They didn't usually study together so this felt like some weird invasion of Ong's privacy as they sat side by side looking at chemical formulae from their most recent biochem unit. Dan wasn't even sure Ong studied, or that he had time to, so it was unusual to see the boy with one earphone in chewing on the end of his pen as he read of some of the formulae to himself quietly. For a person who never studied, he actually studied quite well and had finished the unit work before Dan had. When Dan finished 10 minutes later Ong declared that if he didn't have a break he might die of starvation, so they went out to the local grocery to buy abhorrent amounts of study snacks. 

'Ong? Dan asked as they walked through the wide isles with their basket, 'Something's been bothering me' he continued stepping lightly.

'Yeah, what is it?' Ong said, looking over the crisp flavours one by one.

'We don't have any blankets' Dan stated plainly. It really had been bothering him, he could not think of a way Ong would get a hold of them with out leaving the flat, which he clearly had not, considering that when Dan got home he was still in pyjamas. 

'I just told the girls from downstairs I needed to borrow them for a project' 

'Did you say what kind of project?' Dan asked, not believing how willingly they had given up blankets for a 20 year olds fort project. 

'Didn't have to. You underestimate how charming I am.' Ong said turning to flash a smile at Dan and give him a wink. Dan definitely did not underestimate Ong's charms, but he didn't need to know that. His ego had clearly been inflated enough by the girls earlier. 

'Anyway you should return them soon' Dan said in a serious tone.

'I promise, tomorrow. It would be sad if the fort didn't manage to live at least one day' Ong reasoned.

After picking up enough snacks to feed a small army they went back home. Unpacking the snacks in the kitchen Dan threw some crisps and a packet of biscuits into the fort before climbing back under the blanket topiary. They studied until their eyes were crossed, giving up finally at around 11 to watch some new thriller on Ong's laptop which still sat perched on the maths textbook Ong had used earlier. They were lying next to each other, a sofa each using the armrests and some pillows to prop themselves up enough to see the screen. Ong would occasionally laugh gently or fidget beside him but Dan could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open. When he eventually decided he was too tired to watch the screen anymore he just turned to lie on his side, facing Dan, before saying goodnight in a voice so low it was barely there - but Dan heard it. 

Once Ong's breathing evened out a minute or two later Dan shuffled around to turn his laptop off before settling back down and staring up at the blankets above them. Dan thought that normal people probably stared up at the stars with their lover beside them, but he just had his clueless flatmate and a grey blanket sky decorated by small cartoon foxes. Still, it was enough for him. He turned over, falling asleep easily with the steady sound of Ong's breathing that made him feel for the first time in a while, that he wasn't lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll probably do 10 chapters of this if that's cool with everyone???


	5. Paper Stars (10am Physics is the Work of the Devil)

Dan was convinced that there was no easy way to go to Physics at 10am. And he didn't have a class at 9 that day, which made it even more painful. Anyway, he rolled out of his bed into some vaguely clean clothes (they were from the floor but at least they weren't stained) and made himself a cup of coffee before he had to leave. There was no sign of Ong, so maybe a miracle had happened and he actually felt like going to his 9am. Dan rushed out of the door with his coffee still in hand to make it in time. 

 

Dan got to the lecture hall 5 minutes early, taking a seat beside Yoojung - they'd agreed to take the elective together since she needed a physics grade- Dan didn't really need it, but it was an easy grade at least. It was typically painfully boring, paired with their lecturer's indistinguishable mumbling so it was no wonder Yoojung needed help. But today, ten minutes into the lecture the door was opened unceremoniously by a latecomer. Except that it wasn't a latecomer at all, it was Ong. 

 

'Sorry.' He whispered to the professor as he came in, before sprinting quickly to a free seat at the back, on the row behind Dan. This was not one of Ong's electives. Why on earth would he be here? And why come 10 minutes late to a lecture that's not ev--

 

'Holy shit, Dan?' He was being tapped on the shoulder by a voice that could be none other than Ong. He turned around to be met with Ong who was leaning over his lecture desk leaving his face just centimetres away from Dan's. Ong's lips parted a little in shock and Dan felt like he couldn't look away.

 

'It is you.' He spoke slowly, Dan watching his lips as he formed the words. 

 

'Ong? What on earth are you doing here, you're distracting my tutor.' Yoojung whispered catching on to what was happening beside her. 

 

'Uhhh' Ong replied, gesturing towards the front of the room where the lecture had stopped, and was now staring them down sternly. 

 

'Sorry' the three of them said, speaking over each other awkwardly before turning back to their books. 

 

Two minutes later Dan felt his phone buzz in his pocket,

Ong 10:17  
It's become obvious I may be in the wrong room

 

Dan smiled down at his phone. What an idiot.

 

Ong 10:18  
Lunch later?

Daniel 10:18  
Okay, meet you at Toms

 

Daniel put his phone back in his pocket after replying and set about trying to sleep with his eyes open again - an ongoing experiment he had reserved for this period. Ong on the other hand, set about behind him folding and then throwing tiny paper stars down onto his desk. Dan watched absentmindedly as they toppled down and bounced around on the desk as he smiled to himself. Daniel was grateful for Ong. Things like early am physics were a little less terrible when he was there. 

 

As it turned out, Dan would not have to meet Ong at Tom's, because Ong never left his side. As soon as the lecture let out Ong caught pace with the two of them leaving to their next lecture

 

'Where to now?' He asked, tagging along at Dan's side. 

 

'Well we have another lecture, shouldn't you be getting to yours?' Dan wondered if Ong ever knew where he was going or if it was normal for him to just tag along with friends like a lost puppy. 

 

'Oh god no, ten minutes was acceptably late but I'm pretty sure I'll be hanged if I show up and hour and three minutes late' Ong stopped for a second before seeing the confusion on Dan's face,  
'I'm in a double right now' he clarified.

 

'Well, we have something you might like' Dan offered. 

 

'Great, let's go!' Ong yells excitedly gaining the group a few looks from the students sitting studying around them.

 

***

 

'Maths' Ong says incredulously as he reads the sign on the door. 

 

'I can't believe you would bring me here' Ong whisper shouts so as not to offend the surrounding maths students. Dan laughs happily then, having only been able to hold it in earlier because of the thought of surprising him. It had paid off. Ong was looking around panicked, searching for the easiest way to escape through the crowd of people all gathering to be let into the lecture hall. 

 

'It's not as bad as you think' Yoojung reassured him from beside Dan, who was now doubled over laughing. 

 

'But just so you don't get surprised, we sit at the front' Yoojung finished. Dan looked up in time to see Ong's jaw drop at her confession and was sent back into his fit of laughter. 

 

They were let into the lecture hall a minute later and Dan had recovered enough to lead a reluctant Ong into their seats in the second row. Once they were settled down Dan gave Ong's thigh a supportive squeeze and proceeded to get his textbooks out. 

 

***

 

'Hold on no, just because we're at uni doesn't mean we have to think Ross is the superior friend. If we really think about it Monica was the most successful friend.' Ong was giving such a passionate case against Ross it was as though Ross Geller himself had come into his home and talked shit. 

 

'But hold on, are we working under the assumption that most successful equals best because I'm not sure that that is a proven formula' the lecturer replied to Ong's statement. Their maths lecturer found it hard enough to stay on topic without Ong's help but now they were twenty minutes deep into a debate about the superior 'Friends' friend and the room was looking more like a politics lecture than it ever did a maths one. The board was filled with supporting arguments under all of their names, all of which had spiralled from the lecturers passing comment about something 'according to the superior friend'. Dan wonders if he wishes he could go back and unsay it, but to be honest he looks like he's having a great time, so probably not. 

 

'Alright, alright.' The lecturer starts as the clock ticks past 12. 'We'll put a pin in this!' He exclaims as people start putting their books away. 'But my opinion has not changed' he adds quietly talking mostly to Ong. 

 

'Nor has mine.' Ong replied, before hopping easily over the desk and heading for the door. Dan caught up to him outside the hall, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their impending lunch plans. 

Ong's personality was truly magnetic, and Dan could feel himself being pulled in as much as anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes this one is in beta'd! 3 updates in 4 days then none for over a week boy do I love consistency...


	6. Home Theatre (the Alien Debate)

One of the many joys of living in a fairly large flat was that theirs was often the location for gathering. Such as tonight, they had all planned a movie night which Sungwoon had kindly offered up their flat for, as if he was also paying the rent. Not that Dan was bitter. Anyway the wider friend group were appearing at 7 and so Ong and Dan had spent the past 10 minutes moving the two sofas back and forth to find the way in which they looked least inadequate to seat 11 people. Their two gray desk chairs also became part of the temporary furniture arrangement as did a pile of pillows for the unlucky latecomers (or to be honest probably them). 

 

The buzzer rang before they had even had a chance to test this arrangement but they were going with it now as Ong threw his hands up dramatically and went to get the door. 

 

The night started as normal. A bunch of chat about subjects and summer jobs and so on, not missing a short call to woojin's mother which included all 8 of the boys who had arrived chorusing happy birthday down the phone. After everyone arrived they all got comfortable and Dan stuck on a recently added movie not really caring what it was. Truth was, with Jisung and Ong there they'd be lucky to hear half of it. They only had movie nights to get together without going out anyway.

 

Dan doesn't think he remembers a single thing that's happened and it's been like half an hour already. They're watching some 'one guy saves the world' action film and everyone is casually commenting on the increasing unlikelihood of any of the stunts he's managing actually being pulled off. And like true hosts, they were sitting piled up against the couch on top of all the cushions. They had the fox blanket thrown over them (Ong had grown attached to it and the girls had insisted he keep it) and Ong was tapping his fingers idly on Dan's thigh. Dan was fighting the urge to tell Ong to stop distracting him but he wasn't going to let his flatmate know about his confusing feelings towards him and truthfully he didn't really want him to stop, so he instead opted to say something along the lines of 

 

'Can somebody throw down a packet of crisps' Flawless, Dan thought. Truly an expert conversationalist. Now he'll never know.

 

'Some host you are' Jisung teased hitting him in the head with some snacks from the couch behind them. 

 

'I didn't choose to host I was volunteered' Dan grumbled 'Passing me snacks is the least you could do in return' 

 

'Hey I brought blankets too!' Jisung huffed loudly. The two were like brothers, and it was usual for them to fight pettily. Dan couldn't resist the urge to challenge Jisung's patience just a little.

 

'I have to sit on the floor every time' Dan countered, waiting for Jisung's voice to raise an octave.

 

'That's your own choice!' Jisung said, 'Anyone can sit on a wooden floor that doesn't mean it's chivalrous' 

 

'Okay, okay we concede.' Ong spoke over the two bickering. 'We're very appreciative that you've all decided our flat is the superior hangout location' That seemed to settle Jisung a bit as his face immediately brightened up.

 

'Thank you, Ong' Jisung said beaming before relaxing back into the couch with a sigh of content, earning a few laughs from the other couch. Dan felt Ong squeeze his thigh for reassurance and tried not to squirm away from the other boys grip. Ong was too close and he smelled intoxicating and his grip was strong on his leg and Dan was not ready to have a crush on his flatmate.

 

'You can't win every time.' Ong whispered, before shuffling back beside him comfortably. Dan let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and relaxed back too, turning his attention to the screen in front of him. 

 

The second movie they watched was a sci-fi, something about aliens. Guanlin and Daehwi had started a heated discussion (it was not an argument!) about whether aliens would have guns or not, for which Daehwi was strongly for and Guanlin strongly against. It was all winding down naturally until Jaehwan piped in with a quick 'has anyone considered they might not even have hands?' and that was the two of them off again until the movie had almost ended. 

At some point in between the middle and the end of the alien extravaganza which had broken out in their living room Ong had slipped his hand into Dan's underneath their blanket seemingly nonchalantly, distracting him from the boys' excited yelling. When Dan turned to look at the boy sitting by his side, Ong just looked up at him blankly, there was something there that Dan couldn't read on his face in the soft light from the TV screen. Dan looked away first, feeling his face heat up again, but left their hands interlocked anyway - maybe Ong held hands with his friends.

 

By the time the credits rolled for the second movie the four youngest had passed out on the couch together and Dan could feel his own eyes closing too. Jisung got up quietly and shook the four boys who were still awake, gesturing towards the door. Dan understood easily and Ong let go of his hand secretly for him to lead the boys out. Once he had ushered out the others Jisung stood in the doorway with Dan saying their goodbyes. 

 

'Thank you I suppose, for letting us crash your place again, and for graciously sitting on the floor as always' Jisung said before bowing theatrically.

 

'You're welcome.' Dan returned.

 

'Even if we all know you only do it so you can sit and be all lovey-dovey with Ong.' Jisung said in a low voice so only Dan could hear.

 

'Hey! That's not true.' Dan yelled defensively, but Jisung was already walking away.

 

'You're hopeless!' Jisung yelled with his back still turned away, catching up to Sungwoon and the others. Dan watched him jog a little to match the others, before they turned the corner.

 

'There's no way he could know' Dan said to himself still standing awestruck in the doorway. Hell, even Dan didn't really know how he felt. Jisung really could not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write something with a few of the other pd101 boys, since we know the wanna one line up now. I hope it was okay 


	7. Coffee Shop AU (the secret life of a barista)

It wasn't like Dan thought about Ong a lot when he wasn't there, just enough that he had been sitting trying to study at the kitchen table for two hours now without managing to get anything done because of him. Ong worked a job at a local cafe which he had gone out to at 6 this morning. They opened early for desperate students and sleep deprived students and office workers to get their caffeine fix. Ong had worked there for as long as they had known each other, but Dan had never actually crossed the threshold before, Ong always waiting outside already when they were meeting up after work and going to different coffee shops when he was off. 

 

Dan was curious about it because he had realised once they'd met up last night to grab food for the flat, seeing Ong leaning against the door frame outside already, that he had really never been inside. It felt like a mission important enough to trump studying, so Dan packed up his gear decisively and put on a clean shirt before heading in the direction of the small coffee shop. 

 

He hovered outside of the corner door nervously. Should he really go in? Maybe he should just look in the window? Was this an invasion of Ong's privacy? Dan stepped from side to side nervously, debating with himself. It was only a cafe, dan reassured himself, there was nothing criminal about wanting to drink a coffee.

 

He stepped inside slowly drinking it all in. It was cute, and small. The counter took up the full length of the cafe with a less than modest display of decadent cakes on one end and a large coffee machine on the other. There was only one lady in front of him who was chatting away happily as the boy behind the counter served her. As Ong served her. He was in a black shirt and a black apron with a little white name badge attached, which read 'seongwoo'. So despite the way he was smiling away at the lady's story about her dog's new bowl, that was unquestionably Ong.

 

'Hi, what can I get for you?' Ong asked, his voice following a little singsong tune as he walked towards the till. Dan opened his mouth but no words were coming out. 

 

'Oh, Dan it's you.' Ong said his tone relaxing immediately. 'What's up?' He asked casually. It was as if a switch had been flipped in front of him. 

 

'I was kinda hoping for a coffee, this summer reading is exhausting me.' Dan managed to get out. 

 

'Well, that I can provide.' Ong replied gesturing widely to the coffee machine beside him. He was smiling brightly again.

 

'Just a coffee?' Ong asked already somehow having already moved over to start working at the machine.

 

'Please' Dan said walking over to the counter beside the machine. He felt himself relaxing as he watched Ong. His hands moving around busily as he collected the cup and started to pour the drink. Ong tapped idly on the desk while they waited, humming along with the song that was playing. This wasn't weird, Dan told himself repeatedly. It was just a coffee, and Ong was just his friend. 

 

Dan realised after the coffee had been sat down on its saucer that paying was usually customary at places like this. He reached into his pocket to get his wallet when Ong started speaking.

 

'No, don't worry about it I've got this one. It was good to see someone I know for a bit.' Ong said, smiling. 

 

'Are you sure?' Surely Ong's boss doesn't let him give away free stuff like this. 

 

'Positive' Ong reaffirmed. 

 

'Okay' Dan replied, 'I'm going to grab a seat.' 

 

'I'll be home at 4' Ong said waving from where he was behind the counter. The whole cafe turned to look at them and he felt slightly mortified, slinking into a seat all the way at the back. 

 

Dan was working away on his dissertation and his coffee when someone came and sat down across from him. It wasn't that pressed for seats in here, was it? Dan looked up from his screen. It was Ong. Except now he was in a grey hoodie which he had clearly just thrown on over his uniform. 

 

'Hey, you're still here' Ong said, or at least Dan thinks that's what he said, but it's hard to tell when the words are filtering through a ham and cheese sandwich. 

 

'Lunch time I assume?' Dan is watching Ong cram the sandwich in his mouth and it's incredibly unattractive, but he's betting Ong forgot to eat breakfast. 

 

'Mmmh' was the only reply. Dan waited a minute for him to finish before speaking up. 

 

'You look weird here, different or something.' Dan said trying to urge the other boy on. 

 

'Guess so. I hate being so chipper all the time' Ong was now digging into a salad bowl which had somehow appeared on the table. 

 

'Customers can do your fucking head in Dan, you'll learn that too someday' Ong was talking lowly to avoid other customers hearing him. Dan nodded silently.

 

They chatted idly for a while, whilst Ong ploughed through the rest of his lunch which consisted of a packet of crisps, a pastry and six pieces of supermarket sushi before he looked at his phone saying 'I have to get back to work now' and gathering up his rubbish from the table.

 

And just like that Dan was left awestruck again, something he often was around Ong. That whole conversation couldn't have been more that fifteen minutes and he was already running away again. Dan sat and tried to focus on the wall of text in front of him for a while. He couldn't. In fact he instead just ordered another coffee and sat enjoying the atmosphere. Ong had appeared back behind the bar before long and Dan was content with watching him for a while. 

 

Seeing Ong like this really was different. It wasn't as if Dan couldn't imagine him being passionate about something. If fact, Ong was passionate in everything; from folding paper stars to building forts. What was different was how comfortable he looked. He was so confident in all his movements that it looked as if he was dancing. Pouring milk and coffee, bouncing between the cakes, till and machine happily, talking to customers inbetween. It was Dan was hit with a wave of guilt all of a sudden. This was Ong's place and honestly, he deserves to have it to himself. So Dan gulps down the rest of his coffee and leaves, passing the counter to wave goodbye to Ong on the way out. 

 

'See you!' Ong called out from in front of the machine.

\---

 

'So what was that about today?' Ong started casually over the sound of the tv.

 

'What do you mean?' 

 

'How come you came to the shop?' Ong questioned.

 

'Oh,' Dan was glad Ong was facing the TV as he felt his face heat up. 'I was just near by, I wanted a coffee.' Dan tried desperately to sound uninterested.'

 

'You're so nosy.' Ong chuckled lightly.

 

'Nu-uh' Dan whined childishly.

 

'Uh-huh'

 

'Nu-uh'

 

'Uh-huh'

 

'Nu--' 'so was I as lame as you expected?' Ong interrupted, turning to face Dan.

 

'I just wanted a coffee!' Dan all but yelled to the other.

 

'Okay okay,' Ong said putting his hands up in surrender. 'I can tell I'm not getting the truth out of you'

 

They sat in silence for a little bit before Dan piped up again.   
'So, do you do that thing where you write your number on take out cups?' 

 

'Can't say I have, no,' Ong was laughing again, but it was a serious question. 'The only flirting I do in work is to secure good tips' Ong says nonchalantly. 

 

Dan gasps loudly at that. 'You're such a whore Ong Seongwoo' he says, pretending to be disgusted.

'Hey,' Ong says defensively. 'I've never sold my body, only my face.' He accentuates the statement with a wink before they both burst out laughing. Then they keep laughing until it's not even funny anymore, but neither of them cares. There was something wholesome about hearing the other boy laugh, and so Dan couldn't stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little boring but I wanted to reassure everyone ong is not entirely useless. Plus love struck Daniel is too cute


	8. Reading the paper (was it always this hard?)

Dan was dreaming. At least he was 90% sure he was dreaming. Either that or he had really walked into their kitchen at 8am (AM, may he just add) to find Ong not only already awake, but sitting with a coffee and reading the paper.

 

'Morning, I think' Dan yawned walking over to the kettle. 

 

'Why do you think?' Ong replied not looking away from his paper.

 

'Don't know,' Dan was glad to find the kettle was still hot. 'If it was morning then you wouldn't be here' Dan grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of tea before going over to sit with Ong at the table. 

 

'And yet here I am' Ong said looking across the table at Dan briefly before looking back down to the paper he was engrossed in. 

 

'I'm turning over a new leaf' he announced nonchalantly. 'I'm a real adult now Dan'

 

'That sounds lovely and all but where, may I ask did you get an actual copy of today's paper?' Dan was pretty sure Ong hadn't gone all the way out to the shops in his pyjamas and no shirt but it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

 

'5B' Ong replied his mouth stuffed with some sort of muesli bar. Talking with his mouth full was really becoming a bad habit Dan noted, shortly before actually processing what Ong had said.

 

'Why would 5B be giving you their paper at 8am?' Dan asked.

 

'5B would not, but they're the closest flat that still gets a paper delivered and I was interested in making this authentic-'

 

'They live 2 floors above us' Dan cut in.

 

'You sure are sharp today.' Ong said teasingly.

 

'Why would you know they get a paper delivered? It's not like you pass them.' Dan continued his line of questioning unfazed.

 

'Market research.' Ong shrugged, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

 

Dan was too tired. Trying to figure out Ong was too much for right now. So he went about his morning quietly as usual, trying his best to ignore Ong's performance art piece which was taking place in the kitchen. But as he was leaving he stopped beside the table leaning in a little to drop the question.   
'Drinks tonight?'

 

Ong looked around at Dan and smiled,  
'I'm an adult, not a corpse.' 

 

'Good to hear' He slapped Ong's shoulder wholeheartedly and hurried out the door, leaving Ong's day as an adult behind him.

\---

It's around three when Dan stumbles out of the club door looking for Ong. It's about 3:01 when he finds him. In front of the club still, with 5 or 6 people huddled around him laughing so loudly they're almost choking on the smoke that's swirling around them. Dan's vision was just a little blurry but by the looks of it, Ong was much worse. But Dan was just guessing. I mean Ong was currently climbing a small wall, but that didn't necessarily mean- oh, and, now he's flailing his arms wildly, possibly dancing, trying not to lose his balance. But still, Dan might just be projecting. Maybe.

 

'You're a mess!' Dan heckles from the back of the crowd that had gathered around the wall causing Ong to whip his head round in Dan's direction.

 

'You love it!' Ong exclaimed pointing at Dan and beckoning at him to come over. Dan's laughing his heart out, only a little unsettled by the number of eyes that are suddenly on him, but regardless, he walks over to where Ong was now sitting on the wall. 

 

'Niel~' Ong whined once Dan was close enough. 

 

'Mhmm?' Dan says, standing in front of the boy, attempting to focus on the finer details of his face, which were all just spinning hopelessly in front of him.

 

'Take me home?' Dan just nodded, reaching his hand out for Ong to take. After Ong had dismounted the wall, there were a few groans, from the crowd around them which was now dispersing, upset the fun had ended so soon. Dan didn't mind. Ong often switched on and off just like that. Plus when he whined it was kind of cute. So Dan held his hand and walked him home like any responsible friend should.

 

'What do you mean you forgot your keys?'

 

'I mean I left them on the other side of this door.' Dan explained. 'Now pass me out your key.' he finishes, holding his hand out expectantly. 

 

'I don't know where it is.' Ong said, feigning innocence. 

 

'Ong, it's in your back pocket.' 

 

Dan watches as Ong pats himself down showily and raises his hands up in the air, shrugging. 

 

'Ong.' Dan said firmly, 'its really goddamn cold. So please give me your keys or I will put my hands in there and get them myself.' 

'I don't know where they are' he repeats looking Dan in the eyes steadily, his hands still in the air. 

 

Ong was too drunk. When Dan looked at him he could tell, but Dan was drunk too. Which was probably why he grabbed Ong's back pockets and pulled him in by them, until their chests were touching and Ong's face was way too close to his face. Dan wants to kiss him so badly. No, what is he thinking?

Ong is looking down at Dan's lips, or maybe Dan is imagining it but he lets himself lean in anyway until their lips are almost touching and then they are. He's not sure who closed the gap between them but it didn't matter. He just wants to keep kissing Ong. It's messy and drunken and kind of uncomfortable because of the way Dan has to crane his neck down to reach Ong's lips but he doesn't care. Ong parts his lips and Dan does too, the two of them falling into an easy rhythm.   
Dan squeezes Ong's ass bravely from the inside of his back pockets and he thinks he hears him moan but it gets caught in his throat. What was he doing? What were they doing? Dan jumped back into reality pulling his hands away quickly trying to correct himself, taking the keys with him. 

 

'Uh, thanks' Dan mumbled breathlessly still chest to chest with the other. 

 

'S'okay.' Ong said blinking up at him, not moving except that he was breathing heavily too, eyes wide. Dan had never seen Ong speechless until now.

Dan steps away to unlock the door - and stop blushing- gesturing for Ong to come in once he had pushed to door open. 

 

Once they had gotten in Dan had managed to open up Ong's door for him and take off his shoes, staring hard at the floor trying to figure out, and hopefully forget what had just happened. Hoping that Ong had already forgotten.

 

'Hey Dan?' Ong whispered gesturing for him to come closer to where Ong was sitting on his bed. 'I have something to tell you, come here.' He's cupping his hands around his mouth as if he wants to whisper so Dan turns his head accordingly, sitting down beside the drunken boy, careful not to get too close. 

 

Once Dan had settled down Ong moved in a little more, taking a deep breath before he started to speak.

 

'You're an idiot.'

That's what Ong is whispering in his ear, that he so desperately wanted to tell him, after everything that just happened that was all he had to offer.

 

'Thanks Ong, I think it's time for bed now then.' Ong nods, dropping down heavily onto his back his eyes already closed.

 

'You are an idiot though.'

 

'Okay' he thought he might as well humour the other, 'why am I an idiot?'

 

'Because you have somehow still not figured it out' 

'Figured what out?' Dan questions, beginning to feel tired as well. 

 

'Never mind' he flapped his arm around, waving it off. 

 

'Whatever' Dan replied flopping down beside him. His body felt heavy, and his head was spinning, all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

'Hey, this is my bed!' Ong whines pushing at Dan's side gently, not making any progress. Dan wasn't even sure if he was trying.

'Guess you're stuck with me' Dan manages to say groggily before he can't even form words anymore. He can feel something heavy being draped over his chest and the unfamiliar heat of someone lying beside him but it feels good tonight, he must be really fucking drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... it's not perfect but then neither was the rest of the fic soooo.. whoops. The epiloguey chapter will be finished soon, but until then let me know what you think


	9. Hoping to Be (a crazy cat lady)

When Dan woke up it was around 11. Ong was unsurprisingly still asleep, face smushed into his pillow, looking peaceful. Dan had made the decision to forget what had happened the night before, and getting up and out of the bed they were sharing was an unavoidable part of that. Ong probably wouldn't remember, and it would be easier that way anyway, because Dan was the only resident of the flat who liked to kiss boys, and that doesn't change just because he wants it to. Dan makes them both eggs for lunch before banging on Ong's door out of courtesy, as if he hadn't actually been in there. 

It was a stupid drunken mistake, but Dan would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt anyway. He was just that much of an idiot.

When he doesn't hear anything from inside he pushes the door open to take matters into his own hands. 

'You have work at 4.' He repeats over and over as he shakes Ong vigorously.

'Stop I'm gonna be sick' Ong whines weakly into his pillow. 

'Come on I made food already' 

'Food?' Its obvious he's peaked Ong's interest as he opens his eyes for the first time to meet Dan's eyes. 

'Food' Dan repeats. 

'I'll be right there' Ong replies, smiling as well as he can manage

5 minutes later they reconvened at the table Dan had set. Ong wandered in, half alive, with an outfit which was 50% last nights clothes and 50% pyjamas and dropped himself down into the seat across from Dan. 

They ate silently, Dan not knowing what to say and Ong not wanting to say anything. Dan passes Ong over some water and painkillers and Ong nods his head graciously in thanks.

'So you seem spritely this afternoon.' Ong began, 'Suppose you remember last night better than me then?' Ong questioned. Dan let the question hang in the air awkwardly for a bit before he could come up with an answer.

'Yeah. I guess I do, you were pretty wild.' Dan finished, satisfied with his answer.

'Mhmm' Ong agreed. 'I remember asking the barman to pour 6 jaegerbombs and then downing them as he put them down.'

'He looked horrified' Dan commented.

'That's probably about the point it gets fuzzy' Ong finishes.

Thank god. Dan says to himself. That makes this all easier.

\---

It's 2 maybe 3 weeks later when Dan finds himself on the floor, having been pinned down by Ong.

'I win' he says proudly once he's straddling the other, before proceeding to trap Dan's wrists against the ground too because Dan was 'getting too rowdy'. Somehow trying to remove all of Ong's 65kg from his stomach was 'too rowdy' for the other. He was too rowdy. Dan. Who was underneath a 20 year old puppy who had just jumped on him. Was too rowdy.

Ong was now directly above the other, their faces inches apart when Ong leans down to kiss him. Their lips met so briefly that Dan wasn't sure if he imagined it until Ong was murmuring 'sorry', his face still right above his. 

'Don't be' is all Dan manages to say before he bridges the gap between them and kisses Ong lightly again. 

Ong lets go of his grip on Dan's wrists, sitting back up in shock. Dan follows behind, pushing himself up until he's sitting with Ong in his lap, his hands on Ong's back holding him steady there. 

'I didn't forget.' Ong blurted out, his cheeks heating up. 

'Or maybe I did just a little bit at first but once I thought about it I remembered-'

'Ong' Dan cut in 'slow down, what didn't you forget?' 

'You kissed me' 

'Oh'

'Oh' 

'Yeah' Dan says.

'That's all you have to say for yourself?' Ong questions.  
'You kissed me and now you've been wandering in and out for weeks as if nothing happened' he's raising his voice but only a little, trying not to yell in Dan's face.

‘Uhm yeah, I guess, maybe...’ Ong just looks at him incredulously. ‘Well see the thing with that is that I kinda thought I maybe took advantage of you because you were drunk and I felt embarrassed and you didn’t remember and I-‘ Ong cut him off by pressing his lips to Dan’s again, kissing him firmly.

‘Hey, hey’ Ong starts softly holding Dan’s face in his hands, ‘does this seem like you’re taking advantage of me?’ he asks, looking into the other boy’s eyes. 

‘N-no I guess not’ Dan mumbles into the air between the two, feeling weak with Ong’s eyes on him. 

‘Then do you think it’s alright if we keep doing it?’  
Dan nods from underneath the older, before tilting his head to meet Ong’s mouth again, hardly processing what had just happened. 

—-

‘Hey guys, have you got any bread mines- OH MY GOD I’M CURSED MY EYES’ 

The two boys pull apart quickly only to see Jaehwan frozen to the spot in the kitchen where he had just walked in, trying to process the scene in front of him. It was then that Dan became a little bit self aware, throwing Ong off his lap and onto the floor beside him without thinking.

‘Oh my god. OUCH, just by the way I do have some feelings what the fuck’ Ong complains, trying to pick himself up from the floor. When Ong turned back to see what was going on Jaehwan and Dan were both staring each other down from opposite ends of the room, Dan now sitting cross legged on the floor and Jaehwan with his arms still thrown out comically from the way he had stopped mid-step.

‘Alright well now I’ve been literally thrown away I suppose I’ll get you that bread.’ Ong says when a minute or so has passed, huffing as we walks over to the kitchen cupboards, passing Jaehwan who was still frozen there as if he’d gotten into a staring contest with medusa herself. Rooting through his cupboard full of tins he pulls out the half loaf of bread he has making sure the package is closed, before throwing it as hard as possible into the back of Jaehwan’s head, laughing when he topples forwards.

‘Mother of god I hate all of you.’ Jaehwan sighs, picking up his bread and any dignity he might have had off the floor before turning around and walking straight out the door, still muttering to himself.  
‘Stay in halls they said, it’ll be fun they said, yet here I am up to my-’ is all Ong hears before the door shuts loudly, leaving the two boys alone again. 

‘Well now that’s over, and he’s probably going to tell everyone he knows...’ Ong starts, waiting until he’s grabbed Dan’s attention before continuing ‘I know I’m a mess, and that you were really really hoping to grow up to be a lonely cat lady and all-‘ Dan smiles at that, ‘but I was thinking that maybe for the time being, I could be like your casual kissing buddy, or your biggest mistake or your live in disappointment or-‘ 

‘My boyfriend.’ Dan pipes up helpfully, and Ong let’s go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Ong doesn’t move still, unsure of what to say next.

‘You can be my boyfriend.’ Dan reaffirms, looking up at Ong seriously from where he’s still sitting on the floor. And maybe it might not be the most romantic confession Dan has ever heard and perhaps the whole scene was a little bit ridiculous now that he thinks about it, but this was Ong and he doesn’t think they could have it any other way.

‘Yeah alright. Cool.’ Ong says breaking into a smile, looking down to the boy in front of him who can’t help but smile too.

‘Boyfriends.’ he says, holding his hand out to the other which Dan happily takes, letting himself be pulled up off the floor and into his boyfriends arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icb I finally wrote this over a year late. Sorry if it’s not the best ending in the world but I really loved the characters and I didn’t but want to leave this story unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> As always find me at dancekingeunki.tumblr.com  
> Come and yell w/ me about produce 101


End file.
